


Haikyuu!! Zombie Apocalypse AU - The Walking Dead inspired

by GreyGalaxies



Category: Haikyuu!!, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Blood, Break Up, Character Death, Emotions, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Gore, Innuendo, Love, M/M, Mental Health Issues, POV Third Person, Pregnancy, Self Harm, Starvation, Suicide, Survival, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies, again- sorry, my first proper fanfiction so bare with, oh and, open to comments btw, probably some sexy stuff, very sorry if i kill off your favourite characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7071754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyGalaxies/pseuds/GreyGalaxies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very emotionally intense apocalypse exploring how the characters from Haikyuu!! progress throughout the disaster, set in the Walking Dead universe, and introduced as the story goes on. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"The last ones standing are the victors. Only the strongest. If you want to be the last one standing become strong."</p>
<p>It starts with some shopping, he picks up some food, he puts it down. It continues into the woods and there's now 4 mouths to feed, then 8, then 10. He starts to wish he hadn't put that food down. Gun shots, blood squirts, the sound of crushed skulls. They use to be taboo and give him that sick, deep rooted feeling of disgust. Now, the urge to stick his weapons into the soft brains of the living dead is all he can think about. He use to hit volleyballs, now he hits zombies, until their skulls are destroyed over and over and over and over and ove- </p>
<p>"Even if others tell us we don't stand a chance, we must never tell ourselves that."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haikyuu!! Zombie Apocalypse AU - The Walking Dead inspired

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aionslittlerodent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aionslittlerodent/gifts).



> Will be adding as often as I can! Hope I don't kill off your faves.......  
> The first part is just to get you into the story and set up the mood- so there will definitely be so many more characters and all looked at in depth!

 

The dimly lit supermarket illuminated the peeling yellow paint on the walls that were covered by poster, achievements and advertisements . As Suga slowly walked by, sleepily leaning against his trolley, he observed each one. A baby sat in grass too green, face too smooth, colours too bright. Staff awards for the best employee, smudged by fingerprints, the dark wooden frames left wonky. A dish of food that looked impossibly mouthwatering, alcohol sparkling, cutlery too accurately placed. But this was everyday. This was the routine of life, it never ended, and he was always so tired. The voices of everyone talking, laughing, babies crying, children loud and high pitched, coughing, became one merged buzz as Suga started to zone out further and further away from reality. _Something is wrong_. As his dragged feet to a stop, staff were rushing too quickly and the cars outside driving too recklessly. Suddenly, the reporters on the TV screens were too serious and their words fell over each other, an undercover scream for their children to run and mum I’m so sorry I should have told you how much I love you, like the clocks were too fast and they were running on borrowed time. 

“Suga-” Then it disappeared. The clumsy pessimistic thoughts danced into the dark as Daichi stood beaming down at him. Daichi was his fiancé, a natural leader, grounded, undefeated, a nostalgic reminder of happy days and happier ones to come. Their emotional bond from volleyball sealed the deal and just over a month of meeting, and 2 drinks later, they decided to give it a go. And why not? 

“Suga, you really should go to bed earlier.” He said with a smug, but concerned grin. For Suga, Daichi’s voice was the one that managed to stand out and emerge clearly from the collective hum of everyone around them. The light grey haired setter managed to establish a convincing smile and forced himself to forget about the intrusive  consciousness that whispered frightening apprehensions and the notice of the increasing amount  of phone calls and tear stricken, panic induced faces.

 

 

Last year, the couple visited Kenya to explore the culture and it took Daichi 12 minutes, 6 different people and 3 wary comments from his  fiancé for him to realise that there was a flash flood starting and he should have noticed how everyone around him were hastily evacuating from their houses and vehicles. But he didn’t. I guess that’s why Suga and Daichi are so good together, they balance each other out. 

It took until the pair had finished packing their newly bought food for the realisation to finally kick in. An estimated 500 people were rioting, violently and aggressively snatching up whatever they could get in the packed aisles behind them. All the screens held reporters wearing black blazers and red eyes. The casual buzzing was now a rambunctious horror as bloodcurdling screams and scratched voices towered over the several alarms, unable to awake humanity from the empty dismay.

 

 

“DAICHI!” Suga bellowed, to warn the dark brown eyed captain of possible imperilment from the incoming swarm of bloody bodies. Some gnashed their teeth together in famished insanity whilst others stumbled in a synch, instinctual manner. From the self-service checkout the pair were surrounded. The only possible exit lay past 10 more cash registers, 20 metres of inconveniently placed grocery stands, dodge the bakery and take a harsh left and 10 metres until you're through the barriers and past the automatic door into safety away from these…. these….

Daichi instantaneously grabbed the rest of the bags  and managed to duck in time away from the bloodthirsty, impetuous hoard of gluttonous beasts whose hands manically ventured for his throat. 

Suga’s hazel eyes scanned for a way out frantically, but there wasn’t one. Bodies piled up, every second weighed heavier and heavier on his shoulders as time became a noose, every second becoming tighter.

Witnessing the teenage girls having their limbs torn from them and their flesh pierced from abnormally sharp teeth, Suga gripped Daichi’s arm tighter than any noose could and looked him in the eyes. "Trust me." 

Daichi gave a scared nod, a sign of uncertainty and absolute faith, then watched as Suga motioned him to the trolley. They both understood what to do, like a mental connectivity,and started to fill the trolley with what they had packed. A painfully slow and agonising 4 seconds later, Daichi looked at Suga again. Suga was always the pillar of support for everyone around him and able to encourage and always push everyone to survive any situation. Even if that means thinking outside the box. Even if that means during the start of a zombie apocalypse.

Suga gripped the side of the trolley and with shaky hands lifted himself up and into the trolley. Managing to prevent damage to their shopping, Suga sat in a ball, hugging his knees. One hand on the side of the trolley he turned around to face his fiancé with a surprising small cracked smile.

“Push.”

 

 

Dachi gripped the trolley with both hands. He took a deep breath.  _ I can’t believe I’m doing this. _

Then, took half a step back and suddenly propelled himself forward with all his weight and strength. The trolley bashed, front first, into the grouped monsters and knocked a few to the side meaning he would then be able to charge his way through the gaps in the bloody hoards.

It was almost slow motion. 

For Suga, it felt unreal, like everything around him had stopped. The noise, the people, the animalistic flesh eating others. He saw an entire aisle in fucking flames, the shelves contacting the floor, huge amounts of food destroyed. Yet, the monsters kept swaying, dancing towards them with their arms out, smiles on, the 3 year old motioning for a hug. Then Suga blinks and suddenly it’s a rapidly chomping killer with the face of a child, stretched out, wanting, needing, to kill. 

Over in the corner a family are trapped. Twenty terrorize their survival and aim for the stomach area, ripping each member apart and devouring their internal organs that are gracefully removed for the feast. The final weak yell is silenced as the group snack away, luscious red substance kissing the walls around them and painting the monster’s faces.  


Breathing out, Suga saw the bakery and motioned for Dachi to turn. Constantly dodging the monsters, he managed to perfectly turn the trolley and head towards the exit. 

Almost 4 metres away from the automatic door there were no more gaps. Daichi even tried reversing and possibly finding another way around but they were trapped. They were surrounded. Suga swung his body around to look up at Daichi, who stood so broad, tall, magnificent and beautiful. He loved Daichi’s chocolate caramel hair and eyes which melted into his in every sly glance and passionate admiration. 

_ The whistle blew and the last break for the teams begun. _

_ The squeak of shoes shuffling pitifully over to the bench, signalling failure.   _

_ Tears swelled in Suga’s hazel eyes, he had tried to make the important decisions for the team. And now they looked at him with empty eyes, defeated.  _

_ “But the match, it’s pretty much over for us. There’s no way we can win.”  Suga’s voice cracked as he swallowed back tears. “I screwed up, I messed up, I got it wrong. Now everyone else has to suffer because of me.” _

_ Grabbing his shoulders, Daichi looked him directly in the eyes. His grip tightened. _

_ “We’ll never win if we don’t believe we can.”  _

Suga’s eyes shimmered as he watched Daichi drown in grey, bony hands which smothered his face and dug into his back, chest, shoulders, knees and eye sockets. Ruby bodily fluids ignited him in crimson flames as he withered and silently screamed under the water of flesh.

_ “NOOOO!” Suga screamed as the match ended, an embarrassing kill to their teams hope and faith in him as a decision making leader. “No.” he said again, head in hands. His fingers dug into his light grey hair and pulled until he was physically feeling his mental anguish. _

_ “Suga-” But he couldn’t turn around to face him. _

_ “Suga please-” Daichi turned Suga’s shoulders so he was forced to face him. _

_ “Yes, we lost. And we aren’t going to the championship. We couldn’t survive the tournament. But it wasn’t your decisions or leadership. Suga, please listen.” _

_ He released his intertwined fingers and fluttered his eyelids to blink away the tears that streamed.  _

_ “Suga, the reason we lost is because we lack spirit. We lack motivation, enthusiasm. We always need to try, no matter how hard we fall. Look,” Daichi pointed to the mass of fans for the other team cheering and clapping and nodded at their very small set of supporters, mostly family. _

_ “See, they won because they were passionate and didn’t give up. They got that from the noise.” _

_ The noise. _

_ The NOISE. _

Suga had one shot. Without hesitation, he lifted the bottle out from the shopping bag and brought his arm back. Then, with intense precision, threw it furiously into the air until it perfectly hit the glass of the fire alarm. 

_ RING RING! RING RING! _

As it went off every monster in the store let go and motioned towards the source of the noise.

_ “ _ Daichi!” Suga whispered. He didn’t reply but continued to smash through the gaps of the waddling flesh eaters, eyes closed, bloodied face. 

Then finally, they managed to smash through the automatic doors. 

 

 

“Daichi!” But Daichi wouldn’t listen and he kept running and running, pushing the bashed up trolley as fast he he could. Eventually, in the middle of an abandoned car park, he stopped. 

Suga jumped out the trolley, as scarred as he was, thankful Daichi was alive. He started to whimper as he sobbed, the salty tears stinging his scratched up, swollen eyes. 

“Shhhh, shhhh,” Suga murmured comfortingly, although still paranoid about their surroundings.

“S….S…..Su-”

“Hey!”

Suga turned around petrified with a distressed Daichi collapsed in his arms. He saw the flash of orange and black hair as the car window rolled down.

“Hinata? Kageyama?!”

The pair, usually expressive and in favour of their vice captain now gave an emotionless empty nod at them, motioning them to get into the car.

Although Suga was aware the pair couldn’t legally drive, right now all he cared about was the broken captain moulded into his chest. 

“Please, let’s go.” Suga begged weakly, finding it difficult to form words. 

With the last of the shopping in, the car drove off and away from the supermarket consumed by a sheet of smoke and human shapes rushing out like ants.

Daichi stopped sobbing when the windows went up and all they could hear was the blessing of silence but for Suga, best of all, the sound of Daichi breathing. 

“We’ll never win if we don’t believe we can.” Suga whispered, holding Daichi tight, caressing his back and stroking gently over the wide bite mark. 

 


End file.
